Normal or Special?
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Sent to the future with a twist. 'Hereafter' AU.
1. Chapter 1

-November 29, 2003-

In the universe, there are billions of galaxies, and each galaxy has billions of stars, and one of those galaxies is known as the Milky Way, and in the Milky Way, there are eight planets rotating around the sun, and one of those planets is known as Earth.

Earth is protected by the famous Seven aka the Justice League, and each one is normally special, for each one is as human as the people they're protecting. People call them the Man of Steel, the Greatest Detective, the Demigoddess, the Fastest Man on Earth, the Winged Woman, the Guardian, and the Martian.

Upon a landmass called America, within a city called Metropolis, under the stormy clouds of this day, the Justice League was called into battle, fighting a group called the Revenge Squad which consists of super-villains who has a grudge toward one of the Justice Leaguers, Superman, the Man of Steel himself.

Superman aka Clark Kent is a strong-bodied Kryptonian with raven black hair and cobalt blue eyes, wearing a red/blue outfit with the insignia 'S' on his chest, and is the leader of the Justice League.

His best friend, Batman aka Bruce Wayne, who is the Greatest Detective, is a intelligent slender/strong-bodied human with ash black hair and light blue eyes behind the mask, wearing a dark gray/black outfit with the symbol of a bat on his chest, and is one of the co-leaders of the Justice League.

The other co-leader of the Justice League is the Demigoddess, Princess Diana aka Wonder Woman herself. She is a kind-hearted slender/strong-bodied metahuman with glossy black hair, and bright blue eyes, wearing a white/red/blue/gold outfit.

Then there's the Fastest Man on Earth, Wally West aka The Flash, he is the youngest team member yet he's humble and honest. He wears a red outfit with the insignia of a lightning bolt on his chest, hiding his red hair and light blue/green eyes behind the mask.

There's also the Winged Woman, Shayera Hol aka Hawkgirl, she is a brash yet clever Thanagarian warrior, wearing a hawk-themed mask, with a yellow/red/black outfit, and a mace for a weapon. She hides her dark red hair, and light green eyes behind the mask.

The Guardian, John Stewart aka the Green Lantern, he is a ex-Army human, turned into a superhero, wearing a green/black outfit with the insignia of a lantern on his chest. He is bald, and has naturally black eyes, but when using his ring, he has glowing bright green eyes.

And finally, the Martian, which is short for Martian Manhunter aka J'onn J'onzz, he is a shapeshifter Martian, being green-skinned with auburn red eyes, wearing a red/blue outfit. He is sensitive, and has a good heart.

The battle between the Leaguers and the Revenge Squad was ferocious, and oftentimes, bystanders were rescued as the battle was in the heart of Metropolis. One of the Revenge Squad, Toyman had a secret weapon within his robot machine, and it was a energy disruptor, erasing things from sight.

Toyman was focused upon causing chaos with Superman taunting him, and Toyman shocked Superman when he threatened to fire his weapon upon Superman's friends who were upon the ground, Wonder Woman and Batman. Superman then made the greatest sacrifice; his life to save his friends.

Now, as we know, Superman is sent to the future. In one timeline, he met Vandal Savage and fought wolves and giant cockroaches. But it is not that one, for one thing can lead to many paths in time, and so, where is he sent to?


	2. Chapter 2

-November 29, 2013-

It was a cold day in another galaxy, in another planet similar to the Justice League's Earth with many differences. The people are 3-D, not animated for one thing. Over the landmass of America, deep in the heartland, through the plains and fields of Illinois, in the vicinity of the town of Chatsworth, is a humble yet cozy Tudor house.

The weather was cloudy, blocking out the sun, and it was close to sunset when a green portal appeared and disappeared in seconds, leaving a unconscious figure upon the ground. Upstairs in the loft bedroom, a young girl heard a sound as she was reading a book. Her warm brown eyes furrowed in curiosity as she bookmarked her spot in the book, and came down the stairs.

She wondered if the squirrels were making a racket again with the birdfeeder. She adjusted her light brown ponytail, looking around for her mother, and found her in the office. She flicked the lights to grab her mother's attention, smirking softly at the frazzled blonde mess of her mother's hair.

Mirrored warm brown eyes blinked, and looked over in confusion as she asked, "Annabelle? Is it time for dinner already?". Annabelle shook her head, signed, "I heard something outside. I think the birdfeeder fell again.". Annabelle's mother, Patricia sighed softly, "Great. Be careful, and get me immediately if something's wrong, okay, darling?".

Annabelle nodded, and left the office, grabbing her sneakers and jacket as it's cold out there, and she opened the back door to the backyard, and went to see that her rabbits had ducked into the rabbit door in the house, figuring that the noise scared them, and then her eyebrows raised in surprise when she sees bright blue in the corner of the house.

She then gasped silently when she saw flesh as she got closer, and sprinted quickly, realizing that it must be a lost trailblazer, but when she got a full look, she was shocked for it wasn't a lost trailblazer, but Superman! Annabelle leaned down to see if he's breathing, and to her relief, he is, and she then looked back between her house and Superman.

She knew that Halloween had long past, yet she had a feeling that this was the real deal, and she knew she had to get her mother fast as Superman could be hurt! She then ran back into the house, knowing that her loud footsteps will catch her mother's attention, and sure enough, Patricia called out as she came out of the office, "Heard the door slam. What's wrong?".

Annabelle signed quickly, "It's a person! He's unconscious! He's dressed as Superman.". Patricia gasped, then grabbed her boots, her coat, joining her daughter as they went out to check out Annabelle's discovery. Patricia was shocked yet she was worried that the Superman-person would be hurt, and she grabbed one of the man's arms, lugging it over her shoulder, and Annabelle understood, grabbing the other arm over her shoulder as well, despite being smaller than her mother or the man.

Opening the door, they went in, with Annabelle closing it with a foot, and lugged the man over to the couch, laying him down with a pillow for his head. Patricia then sighed deeply, "He's not sickly pale, no fever or anything, not even a bump on the head either!".

Annabelle signed softly, "Mom, do you think he's the real deal? I mean, there's something so familiar about him as if I saw him on a show or something.". Patricia replied, "Hard to say. His outfit is torn in some parts, yet he didn't seem injured. We have to wait for him to wake up as he's really out of it.".

Annabelle signed, looking resigned, "For some reason, I am not hungry right now.". Patricia nodded, "I understand, darling, but would you mind having some hot chocolate at least?". Annabelle smiled weakly, shaking her head, and then gestured to the TV.

"You may watch, but have the volume down. We can't afford to have a panic attack from the guy.". Patricia spoke firmly, and headed over to the kitchen to whip up some hot chocolate for herself and her daughter while Annabelle grinned softly, turning on the TV and tuning down the volume, going quickly for her favorite channel.

She looked over to the costumed-Superman in wonder and curiosity, and she hoped that he would wake soon. She sure has lots of questions if he is really the real deal. She always wanted to fly like Superman, heck, maybe he could take her for a fly-by ride!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my viewers! Happy Thanksgiving to all! I hope you have time to read after being stuffed of food and drink this day, visiting family and friends. Myself, I am very grateful to relax, and have a Thanksgiving meal. So, enjoy! -Traveler.**

(Kal-El/Clark's P.O.V.)

I became awake slowly, my mind jumbled for a minute as I picked up low sounds, thanks to my sensitive hearing. Then I remembered the battle, Toyman, my friends Wonder Woman, and Batman, the green light of the beam, the agony, the pain as if it was close to Kyrptonite, yet it wasn't as I feel completely healthy albeit tired.

I then could smell the familiar essence of hot chocolate, and marshmallows if I wasn't mistaken. I heard a warm voice, "Here you go, Anna. Just the way you like it, darling.". After a moment, the warm voice returned, "You're welcome.". I heard soft footsteps coming closer, and I could feel a shadow upon my face, then leaving.

I decided to open my eyes to see where I am. For some reason, I expected a form of chaos as the battle was outside, but perhaps the beam must have misplaced me somewhere else where I was rescued by a kindly Samaritan. I blinked, seeing the warm light of a lamp close by, and with my sense of touch, I can tell that I was laying upon a soft-fabric couch, and I was grateful for the pillow beneath my head.

I looked over to see a television on, the volume low as I could decipher, a cartoon from I could figure, and in one of the recliners was a sitting young girl, perhaps 8 or 9 years old, I think. She was drinking hot chocolate out of a red mug, her warm brown eyes set upon the TV, and her long light brown hair was set in a ponytail.

I figure that she's partly Caucasian and some Hispanic as well, due to her tan skin. She was wearing a adorable blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans from what I could see as her legs were twitching with excitement. I smiled softly when she gave a 'o' expression at something on the TV, and I then looked around some more.

I saw a fireplace on the far side, many windows in the front wall behind the TV, and I saw a glass cabinet containing pictures, knickknacks, diploma papers. I saw a picture containing the girl, dressed in a Supergirl costume, and I smiled in amusement as I knew Kara would get a kick out of that.

I then flickered over to a picture of a Christmas card with the photo of the girl, a lovely woman next to her, and a tall man hugging the woman happily with one hand upon the girl who's smiling at the camera.

The woman has the same warm brown eyes as the girl yet she has blonde hair in ringlets, wearing a Christmas hat, a ugly Christmas sweater, brown jeans. Her skin is pale tan, and I presumed that she's Caucasian.

Her husband, due to the faint wedding rings I could detect, is warm brownish-tan in the skin, mischievous dark green eyes, and dark brown hair. He wore a ugly Christmas sweater, blue jeans. The girl, their daughter which I then realized, is wearing a Christmas Reindeer hat, a ugly Christmas sweater, and red/white striped leggings. She looked like 6 in the picture.

I was to look over to the next picture when I was poked, and I looked over immediately to see the girl looking at me in awe and curiosity. I gave a soft smile, "Hello. I apologize if I crashed into your backyard. I was in a battle.".

The girl blinked, bit her lip, and spoke with sign language, "You were battling in Metropolis?". I spoke softly, nodding, "Yes, Toyman had somehow hit me with his beam machine. I don't know where I am right now.". The girl widened her eyes in surprise, then signed worriedly, "Was it yesterday or today?".

I furrowed my eyes in confusion, "Ah, good point. It happened on November 29, 2003.". The girl's eyes went horrified as she covered her mouth, and I wanted to comfort her quickly.

"It's okay. I am alright. If you want to help, you can tell me to know where I am as I can go right back to Metropolis. My friends must be worried.". I replied quickly. The familiar warm voice approached suddenly, "I am afraid that you can't go back.".

I looked over to see the girl's mother, and she looked resigned, and I knew I must ask. "Why not, ma'am?". The woman exhaled, closing her eyes, then opening them as she spoke, "You are in a different dimension, Superman. Today is still November 29, but the year is 2013.".

I sharply exhaled in shock, and I can see that she is not joking, and I looked over to the girl who signed, "We're sorry, but it's true.". I sighed heavily, and I prayed that my friends, my home, my family are all right as I then asked, "Where am I?".

The girl blinked, and looked over to her mother, who sighed lightly, "You can tell him, Annabelle.". Annabelle looked back at me, and signed clearly, "You are in Chatsworth, Illinois. And you are a story here, along with the Justice League.".

I nodded, somewhat relieved that I was still in America, and Illinois isn't that far from Metropolis, yet there's no existence of the Justice League, which means there would be no Metropolis in this dimension. I came to a world where Superman was only imagined, made up into a story. And 2013, the technology would have been further advanced for this world, if I would guess.

I then knew I had to ask, "Since you've brought me in, I must ask, perhaps you would let me stay?". Annabelle looked excited, and looked over to her mother, signing quickly "Please, mom! He needs our help, can we have him stay, please?".

My host sighed heavily, and then smirked, "Of course, he can stay, and don't think that you can get Superman to give you a ride without asking me, either!". Annabelle pouted, and I chuckled lightly, "Actually, I don't mind. I'd love to give you a ride sometime as long as you ask your mother, okay, Miss Annabelle?".

Annabelle brightened up, giving me a ear to ear grin, and signing happily, "You can call me Anna.". I nodded, smiling softly, and I looked over to Annabelle's mother who was hiding a smile behind a hand, then gave out her hand into a gesture of a handshake, "My name's Patricia. No 'ma'am' or madam, alright?".

I laughed softly, shaking her hand lightly, "As I would be here for some time, you and Anna may call me Kal-El.". Patricia smiled, nodding, "Then welcome to the Chamorro House, Kal-El.". I was relieved and happy that I am receiving help from this nice family, through I wonder when I'd have to meet the husband, the man of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

***Black Friday is crazy! So lucky that I am relaxing, and working upon this story. -Traveler**

(Patricia's P.O.V.) - A couple of hours later-

I smiled softly as I closed Annabelle's book that I was reading aloud for the past half hour, seeing that she was deep in dreamland, and I leaned over to kiss Annabelle's forehead softly, whispering, "Good night, darling.". I put her book on her dresser, leaving quietly to head down the stairs, and I looked over to see Kal-El taking time to dry the few dishes that we used for dinner tonight.

Kal-El looked over, and I was awed as he was hovering slightly to put away the bowl in the upper cupboard, and he spoke softly, "Anna is such a curious one, asking me all those questions, and I didn't mind.". I chuckled lightly, and spoke quietly, "Shall we talk in the office? It's my turn to ask you some things, and I believe you have some questions for me as well.".

Kal-El nodded with a smile, landing upon the floor with no sound, and putting away the drying towel, and joined me as we walked to the office. Kal-El opened the door like a gentleman, and I came in, with Kal-El closing the door quietly and carefully, and I sat in my beloved office chair, with Kal-El leaning against the wall.

I exhaled softly, "You must be feeling a little lost, Kal-El.". Kal-El sighed heavily, "Every time I think about my friends, how they must be worried, I habitually reach my Watchtower earpiece, then I realize it doesn't exist here. New York City is here, along with Chicago, Orlando, Singapore, London, Sydney. But Metropolis, Gotham, Star City isn't. I do have my powers which I am grateful to have, yet I am feeling like I am alone.".

I tilted my head curiously, "How is it like, watching over Earth?". Kal-El looked a bit surprised, then smiled brightly as he slowly mused out loud, "It is like art that changes at a whim, the tones of color from the seas, the lands, the clouds, the lights of the cities. When I hear the Earth, it's a song of laughter, music, voices, heartbeats, and more. When I fly at night, with the moon, it's like serene peace in one place, frenzied happiness in another, and terrified hope in other places.".

I exhaled softly, "Is it the same here?". Kal-El blinked, briefly closed his eyes, then smiled wryly, "The sounds of Earth are a familiar thing, it didn't even change a lot.". I smiled, "And at sunrise and sunset?".

Kal-El opened his eyes, grinning softly, "How about if I show you instead sometime?". I smiled brightly, "That would be great, Kal-El. Now as you are a story, and most of us know your story, you may have to do desperate measures to dilute your appearance, for as you saw Annabelle explain about you, the true identity of yourself.".

Kal-El sighed lightly, "I may have to ask your husband if I could borrow some clothes as from the pictures I saw, we seem to fit similarly in size.". I sharply exhaled, closing my eyes as my heart beat painfully for a few moments, and I whispered, "He's not here anymore.".

I heard a sigh, "I don't mean to-". I opened my eyes to look at Kal-El, "I know you didn't. Diego..he passed away almost three years ago. It was a week after Christmas...I don't blame him...for the sacrifice he did now, but back then, I was angry that he left me and Annabelle. How was I supposed to raise a mute child alone? Annabelle was hurt badly from her daddy's death, having to wonder why he had to go... Time went, and we healed... Christmas is a rough time..".

Kal-El looked sympathetic, which I appreciate as I didn't need pity. "How old was Anna when he died...and what happened?". I sighed heavily, "Annabelle was just 6 as you know that she was born in August. Diego was in the army. He always found ways to be with us, and that Christmas was wonderful.",

"That picture was our favorite one. He only spent a few days with us, making sure that he was there upon Christmas Eve, and you should have seen Annabelle. She was so happy, never stopped smiling. It was a war over in the Middle East. There was hidden bombs on a route, and when he was tracking...well, you get the idea.". I whispered the last part sadly.

Kal-El looked horrified, and exhaled, "He must have been a great man.". I smiled bittersweetly, "He was. He would have liked to meet you. Hero to Hero.". Kal-El nodded, and sighed lightly, "Still, would I possibly borrow some clothes?".

I smiled softly, "Diego wouldn't mind, Kal-El. After all, clothes are clothes.". Kal-El smiled, "Then since you technically know me from stories, you can call me Clark as well. It has been a while since I went undercover in my reporting duties, but I am sure I can get through this with your help, Patricia, and with Anna's help too.".

I grinned, "Then I like the name of Dustin Jameson..you can use that out there in this world.". Kal-El or Clark as he is now proposed to be, smiled thoughtfully, "Dustin Jameson. That sounds good to me.". I nodded, and looked to the clock.

"I better head to bed as I got work tomorrow. Annabelle had told you that she's in online school. I wouldn't mind if she asked you to help her as long as there's no cheating, okay?". I asked softly. Clark nodded, "Of course, through I must ask if I could use your computer to catch up myself. After all, back in my world, there hadn't been any wars in the Middle East as I..what is the word, nipped the bud in the first place.".

I shook my head lightly, "I don't care as long as you're safe here. The world here is more troublesome than yours, through there hasn't been any super-villains to exist, but still. I know it must be difficult to control your habits to go out there and save people right now, but you must understand, belief is finicky. You cannot afford to be Superman now as you don't technically exist here.".

Clark nodded slowly as he clearly understood, "You have my word, Patricia. I wouldn't dare offend you by being out there when I shouldn't. I only got here tonight, after all.". I sighed softly, "Thank you, Clark. I appreciate it. And the guest bedroom is opposite the bathroom across the hall. My bedroom is on the end of the hall if you need anything.".

Clark smiled softly, and spoke softly, "Good night, Patricia.". I smiled brightly, "Night, Clark.". He bowed his head slightly, then left, treading lightly to the guest bedroom. I then glanced over to see a picture of Diego, his crooked grin, dressed in his first layer of army clothes, and signing a symbol of love. I whispered softly, "Good night, Diego, honey.".

I pressed two fingers to my lips, and moved to press my fingers upon his lips, and I sighed lightly, getting up from my chair, heading to my bedroom after shutting off all the lights, and with a side glance at the closed door of the guest bedroom which light is still peeking through, I headed into my bedroom. Some minutes later, I went to bed, welcoming dreamland, with a thought of how Clark is supposedly feeling about being separated from Lois Lane.


	5. Chapter 5

(Annabelle's P.O.V.) -2 weeks later-

I so wanted to scream in frustration and anger, but dropping my backpack down into the floor would catch anyone's attention for sure. "Anna, are you alright?". Clark voiced in concern as he turned his face around to see me as he sat upon the couch, fingering his laptop as I whipped off my coat off me.

I sniffed lightly, and signed, "I was hanging out in the fields next to the airport. I was making a snow fort when a football came by my feet. I knew a couple of the kids who were playing. The others were older. They were saying that I was a loser and stuff. I ignored them as I put back my backpack on myself when I heard the afterburners of a plane.",

"The others heard it too. I didn't realize that I was actually imagining the plane as you, and I don't know if I did mouth it out or sign it, but one of the kids noticed, and said that I was a stupid dreamer, wanting to fly. I..hit him..hard..I went off fast as I could, running back home.".

Clark sighed lightly, and spoke softly, "You shouldn't have done that. You know better than that, Annabelle.". I ducked my head guilty, and signed slowly, "For once, I wanted to actually talk, you know, scream at them that I think they're the stupid ones, not me.".

Clark nodded, putting down his laptop upon the ottoman, and opened his arms, his eyes warm and understanding. I was taken back in surprise at first, then I sniffed again, running into his arms as I cuddled against his side, his hands rubbing down my back.

"You know, there are times that you often wish that you'd be normal, able to talk, laugh, giggle, and all that, but believing that you are normal to your peers, well, that's rough to say as you're special, compared to them. You can sign, you believe in me, you have wonderful dreams, and you are wiser than your peers in ways. I felt the same myself, wanting to be normal like everybody else when I was a kid, but all those powers, I was scared of them at first.". Clark spoke thoughtfully.

I looked up in surprise at him, and he nodded, "Yeah, I was scared. All that super-speed, super-strength. I was terrified about hurting Ma and Pa. Every day under the sun, Ma and Pa taught me that practice takes time, and told me that I was very special, destined for something great.".

I tilted my head thoughtfully, and signed, "They didn't care if you were an alien?". Clark shook his head, "No, for they only wanted to make sure that I was safe and healthy. They had a feeling that my true parents wanted me to live, to survive, so that way, I sorta had two sets of parents, one in the heavens, and one on my Earth.".

I blinked, and signed curiously, "Is flying your favorite power?". Clark beamed brightly, "It is. When I fly, I feel free, like there's no strings holding me back from anything. I took Ma and Pa out a few times..Ma was a tad scared yet she knew that I got her, and Pa, oh, how he would laugh that I was now really flying instead of pretending that Pa would be my wings.".

I smiled softly, signing, "I asked Mom about flying...and..I was wondering...if you could take me out there. It's snowing and cloudy out there, nobody would notice a blur. Please?".

Clark raised an eyebrow, glanced out one of the windows, and I presumed that he's using his super-sight to check things. He then smiled, glancing at me, "How do you feel about heading to Alaska?". I gaped, then grinned widely, nodding. Clark chuckled, "Then get your snow pants, and another layer over that long-sleeved shirt, then grab your coat.".

I hugged Clark excitedly, heading over to the closet, shedding my boots off to get on the snow pants. I heard Clark talking on the house line, speaking to Mom as I smiled lightly, and swiftly laced up my boots after getting on the snow pants, and heading up the stairs to my loft bedroom, grabbing a sweater as another layer over my long-sleeved shirt, and heading downstairs when I saw Clark zoom over to his bedroom.

Either wearing his Superman outfit, or just getting a extra layer over his clothes that I presumed as I grabbed my coat, put it on, and startled a bit when Clark appeared, wearing a hat, and his cape as a scarf, and his red boots, alongside his sweater and pants. I was shocked that Clark told me that the cold didn't bother him much anyway, and I was holding my sides as I silently laughed.

Last week, Mom had told him about our recent girls trip to see Frozen when we saw Clark looking flabbergasted, and Clark was laughing at the end of the explanation, along with Mom's giggles. He held a hat and googles out for me, speaking, "It's gonna be fast, and I don't want to tell Patricia if you get whiplash from flying.".

I nodded, grabbing the hat and goggles, and we headed out into the backyard, and Clark grabbed me gently around the waist, asking, "You ready for this?". I grinned, nodding firmly. It was incredible! The wind, the speed, the feel of the clouds, and the glare of the sun.

We landed in Alaska, and there was snow everywhere, and so cold too! And it was snowing too. Clark smiled, "We are in the wilds, so nobody would see us. Now, how about some easy flying?". I nodded, and he let go of my waist, grabbing my hand instead, and we lifted off. I smiled so much that my cheeks came to hurt, loving this!

Then we stopped for a break when Clark saw something, and gestured that we be quiet, and we hovered slightly above the ground, and over a slight curve in a hillside, I saw them. It is a polar bear and twin cubs! I fell in love with the adorable cubs, play-wrestling one another as they stumbled after their mother. Then I silently gasped when I saw the mother roar for her kids's attention. It was like a engine's roar, except more smoother.

Clark then poked me, and I looked over, having him whisper, "Do you wanna see the sea?". I nodded in delight, and then we flew slightly faster, still having a easy flight when we stopped upon a cliff, landing upon the point in the cliff, gasping in awe over the amazing sight of the sea, the waves crashing upon the rocks down below. There was patches of ice everywhere!

I stood on that edge for some minutes, taking in the scent of the sea, the wind when something hit me in the back, and I turned around to see Clark whistling innocently, and I smirked, realizing that the weather was perfect for a snowball fight, and I balled one up, threw it at his chest.

He laughed with a grin, "Oh, it's on, baby!". Honestly, I barely knew that we spent literally a half hour in this awesome snowball fight when Clark held up a hand, telling me to hold on for a second. He seemed to be listening to something, and when he sighed, looking a bit resigned, "Your mom's calling. Dinner's ready.". I pouted lightly, nodding as I understood that we have to stop, and head back home.

We got back quickly, and landed in the backyard with Clark smiling, and he asked me happily, "Did you have fun, Anna?". I nodded, signing happily, "Yes, it was amazing. Thanks, Clark!". I took off the googles, my hat, shaking off the excess snow, and Clark chuckled, ruffled my hair warmly, "Good to hear that. Shall we get inside and warm up? I smell tomato soup and grilled cheese!".

I smiled, and Clark opened the door up for me to come in, and he got off his extra stuff, calling out, "We're home, Patricia! Anna said that she had fun.". I closed the door as I heard Mom's answer, "Great! Don't forget to wash your hands!".

I blinked as I vaguely remembered a memory..Papa and me sledding..Mom calling out that lunch's ready...Papa ruffling my hair playfully... It hurt when Papa left, but it didn't hurt anymore now, and I actually care about Clark, having him help me with my homework, sometimes how he could read my book when Mom's busy, the way he showed me how to fly, having fun in that snowball fight, ruffling my hair.

I wouldn't mind having Clark for a dad. Mom sounds and looks happier than I ever had seen over the years since Papa died. I wonder...


	6. Chapter 6

(No P.O.V.)

Annabelle proceeded to have a plan to bring her mom and Clark together, and for the millionth time in her life, she was grateful that she didn't have to go to public school otherwise she wouldn't have so much time to enforce her plan. And she was happy that Christmas was nearing, so she asked Mom if they would have the best Christmas ever to make Clark feel so happy and welcomed.

Like the past weeks, Clark has been helping around, hanging holly in the rafters, grabbing the best Christmas Tree ever, and co-joining Patricia in preparing meals. Patricia was actually excited, baking Christmas cookies, and decorating the tree with Annabelle, and actually making a compromise for Clark to be Superman on Christmas Eve as long as he isn't seen.

Annabelle loved it so, hanging up the lights outside with Clark's help, finding the ugly Christmas sweaters from storage, and sneakily hooking up mistletoe to hang over the hallway entryway. She bought presents, having the promise from Clark that he wouldn't peek by cheating with x-ray powers.

There were instances that Clark and Patricia kissed under the mistletoe when Annabelle wasn't looking, and the few times that she saw them kissing, and she was grinning, delighted that her plan was working. Yes, she missed her papa, but she had the feeling that her papa would want her mom to move on, be happy again. And there were hints that Clark and Patricia was into each other, through Clark picked up the clues of Annabelle's plan faster than Patricia, due to the fact that he was intelligent.

Clark strangely didn't mind as Patricia is refreshing, a whole other level compared to Lois Lane. Oh, yes, Clark loved Lois dearly, but after looking at every angle and possibility when they broke up, Lois was more committed to her work than any relationship. And Clark was raised learning that love can cause a person to change, to grow, to understand.

Patricia similarly felt the same as Clark is different, not a bad-different, but a rather good-different compared to her deceased husband. Patricia loved Diego deeply, but after looking at how she spent her time after he passed away, Patricia knew that Diego would've wanted her to move on, give Annabelle a better life than she and Diego had, to be the fiery woman that she forgot to be, and find love again. She was raised learning that hope can change things, bring love to bloom, and ignite a flame of bravery into courage.

So, after Annabelle and Clark talked about visiting Alaska, and having fun, Patricia asked Clark if she could join him and Annabelle to any more trips when days are cloudy in Chatsworth, protecting Clark's secret from being discovered there, while being out of the closet technically in isolated, wild places.

So, to Patricia's delighted surprise, she and the others actually went to an inhabited island in the Philippines, a rarely-visited oasis in the Kalahari Desert in Africa, a mountain in distant view of Mount Everest, and a deep jungle spot in China.

However, the best surprises came upon Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and it was Clark's turn to ask Patricia for some time together. Annabelle was entirely fine with that when Clark told his plan to her, and she was excited when she heard the details, and she suggested a few things to make the outing even better, which Clark took happily with a hint of wary skepticism.


	7. Chapter 7

(Clark's P.O.V.) -Christmas Eve-

I smiled brightly as I watched Anna open up one of her presents. We decided to have three presents per person, and Patricia told me of the tradition of opening one up on Christmas Eve. I chuckled as Anna's present revealed a neat frame which holds the picture of her favorite cartoon animals playing together, Tod and Copper.

Patricia told me of Annabelle's love for cartoon animals, so I helped her find this present. Anna thanked us both happily, and then received one of Patricia's gifts from under the tree, and I grinned as I saw it was my gift to her, due to the wrapping I favored.

She excitedly unwrapped it after she directed a grin at me, and I loved the change of expression from excitement to awe when she finally saw it. Anna told me of something special that Patricia wanted desperately to have. She held up a ice carved necklace, shaped like pearls.

Patricia breathed lightly, stared at me with awe and shock, "How did you ever...?". I grinned, "Turns out there's other uses for my laser-eye power and my cold-breathing power. It took me a while, doing many previous prototypes to ensure that this gift won't ever melt, and it will keep on for a long time.". Patricia laughed as she hugged me, whispering, "I love it, Kal. Could you put it on me?".

I nodded, and gracefully secured her ice necklace upon her neck, grateful that she had the forethought to put her lovely blonde hair into a single braid. Anna complimented Patricia happily, "It looks so perfect on you, mom!".

Patricia chuckled, "Thank you, darling. Now it's Clark's turn to have a present.". Anna grinned as Patricia moved forward to grab a silver-wrapped present from under the tree. "Here, it's from me.". I smiled, musing out loud, "Oh, what is it?". Patricia giggled, "Open it up to find out!".

I swiftly open it up, and I gasped softly as I took it out to have a better look. It was my full earth name in Kryptonese! The whole thing was carved quite carefully and intricately into a black gloss tone upon a wooden frame where a recent photo of myself is held upon. I exhaled, spoke Kryptonian of my full earth name, and looked up at Patricia, never realizing that I was crying until Patricia gently wiped them away with a Kleenex.

Patricia smiled, "You're welcome, Clark.". I nodded, happy that Patricia understood of my unspoken thanks, and I deeply loved her gift, amazed that she worked hard on this, just for me. Then a beep-beep sounded out, and I saw Anna tap her wristwatch with a wry smirk, and I smiled widely. "Patricia, would you care for a fly-by ride? I have a surprise for you.".

Patricia nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Do you need me to dress warmly?". I grinned softly, "Of course, Patricia.". She then got up, heading to her bedroom, calling out, "Be out in a few minutes!". I grabbed my scarf, jacket, and my red boots in a swift second as I wore a dark blue sweater, and black jeans, and spoke to Anna, "Watch the house for us, okay, kiddo?".

Anna grinned, signed, "Duh! You make tonight the best, okay, Clark?". I smiled warmly, ruffled Anna's hair playfully until she batted me away, glaring playfully. "Okay, I am ready! Is this good?". I heard Patricia's voice, and I looked over to see in slight surprise that she freed her hair from the braid, wearing her googles over her Santa hat, her coat, and boots as she kept her purple sweater and blue jeans on.

I nodded, smiling brightly, "You look great. Shall we?". I offered my arm like the gentleman I was taught to be. With a giggle, Patricia took my arm, kissing Anna, "You may stay up past your bedtime, Annabelle, but make sure that the windows and front door is locked. I just want you to be safe, okay?". Annabelle signed, "Mom, I got everything under control! You two scoot off and have a good time!".

She waved her hands into a scooting gesture, causing me to laugh along with Patricia's chuckles, "Okay, okay, we're going!". We exited through the back door, with Patricia covering her eyes with her googles, and I picked her up bride style, lifting off with a excited squeak from Patricia.

I wasn't going all super-fast, just slightly on the edge fast to make sure Patricia was secure and well, hearing her gasps of delight as we went past various sights, and I briefly used my super-sight to make sure that the surprise wasn't discovered or disturbed by anyone, and to my relief, the surprise was completely untouched.

I then spoke to Patricia quietly in a moment when the wind wasn't howling against us, "Close your eyes. Trust me, please. The surprise is around the corner in a couple of minutes.". I felt Patricia nod, and with a sharp glance to make sure that her eyes' completely closed, we made it finally, and I landed softly, smiling in triumph that I made it perfectly on time.

I whispered softly, "Okay, I am gonna put you down, but keep your eyes closed until I say so, alright?". Patricia breathed softly, "Okay.". I gently put her down, her hands spreading out to feel where she was, and I gently removed her googles, placing them back upon the rim of her Santa hat.

I then spoke serenely, "Now you can open them.". I see her warm brown eyes blink in bewilderment for a second, then awe as she gasped, the wind softly rustling her blonde hair, and the glow upon her beautiful face as she slowly smiled in happiness and surprise made this Christmas Eve the best one ever in my life.

She has officially became a part of my heart, and I won't ever dare hurt her for in this moment, I have found love again in this incredible, fiery woman. I must thank Annabelle for the mistletoe trick and the encouragement she gave me to pursue Patricia.


	8. Chapter 8

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

When Diego was alive, before he applied to be in the army, he used to take me to those incredible yet bittersweet memorials about the army, the marines, and even the navy, and in rare instances with a sunset behind the memorials, it gave me a feeling of acceptance, understanding, and acknowledgment with a hint that beauty can be revealed in the worst places.

But this, this with Clark, it didn't even compare to those memories as I am practically sitting upon the rooftop of the Coit Tower, a picnic blanket under us, yet I didn't care for there was a incredible, gorgeous sunset in front of my eyes, the colors surreal as I took it all in. There's a feeling of awe, amazement, hope, and a inner warmth bubbling with happiness as the sunset descended steadily.

I exhaled softly, "It's beautiful.". I heard Clark reply warmly, "That may be true, but there's nothing more beautiful than you.". I looked over at Clark, a serene, patient smile on his handsome face, his cerulean blue eyes impossibly soft, and the soft wind rustling his ebony locks, even his 'S' curl as well.

His heroic, kind, compassionate personality has touched my heart, and at once, I realize that I wouldn't let him go as I have come to love him for who he is, and he clearly, lovingly confessed in the most basic, yet romantic way which I strangely appreciate.

I asked in interest, "Do you love me, don't you, Kal-El?". Clark recognized that I was serious of this question, and he firmly nodded, "Yes. I do love you, Patricia. I don't know when or how it started, but I know I love you, I love all who you are, you've become this incredible, fiery woman that I respect, admire, and love.".

I blinked, my heart bursting in love as it hurts, beating so hard, and before I knew it, Clark was gently wiping my tears, cradling my cheek in his hand. "I've never imagined that I'd find love again, yet here you are, a humble superhero, filling a part of my heart that I locked away for a time. I don't know what brought you here, but I know it brought you to me and Annabelle, and now I can say that I love you, for all who you are; Superman, Kal-El, Clark.", I whispered passionately.

Clark's smile grew, he leaned down to touch his forehead against mine gently, breathing, "You are my Christmas Wish.". I smiled softly, staring into his eyes deeply, breathing, "And you are my Christmas Wish.". I then moved slightly to kiss him upon his lips, my eyes closing once more as I took in the sensation of his warm, soft lips.

I felt his other hand rest upon my neck, pressuring gently to encourage me to kiss him harder, and so I did, moaning lightly as he hesitantly caressed my lips with his tongue, and I happily let him through, loving the taste of cocoa and Christmas cookies as my tongue wrestled with his tongue, hearing him moaning as I mewed out in pleasure.

I suddenly felt him freeze, and I opened my eyes in confusion as we came apart, looking at him as he listened intently with a hint of worry, then his eyes widened, and he breathed, "Anna's in trouble!". I gasped, snapping my googles back on, "Take us back, hurry!".

Clark apparently nodded, picked me up quickly and carefully, then he lifted off, flying faster than before, and for some reason, I heard a sort of static buzz, becoming louder and louder, and I was so bewildered at the sound as it should be only the wind, maybe some cloud mist, but a static buzzing sound, that's out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, in a second, I saw a blue fireball coming at us, and I could feel Clark attempt to move, but with a moment to look at his face, I knew that we were in danger, and I whimpered in fright, clutching Clark's sweater, and I felt Clark hold me closer, tighter as the blue fireball hit us. I screamed in pain, darkness welcoming me, and then I knew nothing.

-Minutes ago- (Annabelle's P.O.V.)

I hummed a tune as I read my book, lounging back on the recliner when I heard a sound, seeming like it's outside. I bookmarked my book, getting out as I silently sighed, and I froze, remembering Mom's stern words, and I headed to the windows behind the TV, locking the latches, locking the front door, and heading over to the back door, opening it up curiously to take a peek, technically staying inside as my head was only outside.

Seeing nothing, I shook my head, locking it up as I plan to stay up, waiting for Mom and Clark to return with a knock later, when a voice chuckled lowly, chilling my blood, "You shouldn't have done that, kid.". I turned around to see a man leering evilly at me, the steel ice of his eyes sent a shiver down my spine as he was covered in a ski mask.

I dodged, ducking as he blocked every turn I attempt, and he laughed, "What you gonna do now, shorty?". I grimaced softly, realizing there's one last thing I haven't done yet, and when I gestured to move again, he blocked me, closer this time, and I could smell the stink of his breath, and I took a breath, and kicked that spot that men was so protective about.

Running for my life as I heard the high-pitched groan of pain, I made it to the stairs, ran up, looking furiously for my dog whistle. Clark gave it to me, replying that he can hear things that humans cannot, including the frequency that dog whistles give. I found it just as I heard the man shout, his loud steps stomping up the stairs, "You'll pay for that, brat of a bitch!".

I blew hard as I could, scarcely making it until the man's hands grabbed my neck, lifting me up, and I silently screamed as it hurt, tears falling. The man chuckled lowly, "Can't scream, huh? Well, let's see if you can scream then as I throw you over the railing!".

I flailed my arms and legs as far as I could, hitting a few times upon the man as he turned around, moving forward as I knew we were facing the railing in a minute, and I prayed that Clark is coming right now, and I exhaled silently, determination filling me as I bit into his right hand, hearing him yell, "Damn you, bitch!".

Before I knew it, he threw me over the railing, and I could barely breathe as I half-attempted to reach the bottom of the railing, but I couldn't, and I heard static, the kind that happens on TV sometimes, then I felt pain, blacking out.

* * *

The blue fireball that just took Clark and Patricia crashed through a window of the Chamorro House, alighting everything on fire, and taking Annabelle as well, before it burned the would-be burglar, leaving him dead, and within the fire alarms blaring, Chatsworth soon found that any evidence of humans were long destroyed when they reached the burning house.

Yet did they know was that the family including their guest is actually alive in another world, in another place, but separated by distance. The blue fireball wasn't seen anymore, or taking any more people for it had vaporized.


	9. Chapter 9

(Clark's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly, coming to as I heard Patricia urging me to wake up, shaking me roughly, and I opened my eyes weakly, blinking as I clearly see a reddish-orange sky, and of course, with a red sun as well. "Damn. Looks like Time wouldn't let me go home without being here in the first place.", I muttered lowly as I steadily got up.

"What do you mean by that, Clark?". Patricia was right next to me, helping me up as she knew that the red sun is one of my weaknesses, steadily zapping my powers out. I sighed lightly, "I saw the whole first season of my home, of the Justice League, including this one. I couldn't dare to see the rest as Time clearly could be finicky.".

Patricia widened her eyes, a glimmer of recognizance as she looked around. "Crap, you're right. The cars are here. Wait, from the look of those mesas in the distance, we are in the southwest. And if that wasn't a fireball, it would have been one of the beams from Toyman's machine, right?".

I widened my eyes as I remembered the last moments before the beam-fireball hit me and Patricia. "Annabelle. She blew her dog whistle, I saw that there was a man going to grab her, a burglar...we didn't reach her...we were literally three miles out of Chatsworth when we were hit, and then bought here.".

Patricia gasped, tears falling as she covered her mouth, "No, no! Not Annabelle! She cannot be dead, not my daughter!". I caught her as she collapsed, sobbing as I held her tightly. I wished I had my super-senses back, but I thought that neither that we had left her back in Patricia's world or she had been bought here by the same beam-fireball, yet she is a normal-being. I survived barely two times, and I was relieved that Patricia was alive as I protected her.

I whispered softly as I held Patricia, her sobs breaking my heart, "Patricia, I am so sorry. I wish I could find her, but I couldn't...Shit, right now, I am normal as a human...I don't have my powers right now..". Patricia slowed down her sobs, hiccups mixing in here and there as she looked up at me, "You swore twice.".

I blinked, "Did I? Don't tell Ma, okay?". Patricia weakly chuckled, "No matter what, you always are able to liven up any situation. Okay, okay, maybe Vandal Savage would have found Annabelle if she is bought here, to a different place. I mean, we weren't all together.". She seemed to pull herself together after she spoke that, and I nodded in agreement.

"Then we cannot waste any more time. I know I took the convertible when I saw this episode back at the house, but I think we should take the compact instead.". I spoke thoughtfully, and Patricia nodded, "Then let's split chores. You chug the gas while I dig for any food, drinks, stuff we could have and need on the trip. And you know, I vaguely remember the episode too. You grew a beard if I wasn't mistaken.".

"Rather be clean-shaved than that beard. Honestly, I never imagined growing a beard, and for months, I presume.". I rolled my eyes lightly as I sighed softly, and Patricia patted my shoulder, "All the same, we should get started, and maybe by midnight or so, we would be off sooner.".

I nodded lightly, heading off to find the gas can holders, hearing Patricia walk off. For hours, we worked hard to make a sense of civilization for ourselves, and I admit that it was quite strange to be normal-like, through I knew that I have to make the most of it, and Patricia seems motivated which is good. Like with my JL earpiece, there's static from the radio, so it's truly a post-apocalyptic future that I partly caused with my 'death', and Vandal Savage's actions.

I cannot imagine what all the people had seen before they had died. My friends, my family, everyone I cared for, they fought to survive, but in the end... But now I am here, and I can stop it all before happening. And I am not alone, for Patricia is with me, and of course, Vandal's out there in the ruins of Metropolis, and Annabelle, who knows where she is?

I was soon pacified by our complete work, and starting up the compact car, we set off, prepared and half-expecting, half-wondering of what's out there. Patricia miraculously found a couple of cds from one of the wrecked cars, and she wasn't even scratched either! Not a moment later, the first song of the Rolling Stones' album began, with Patricia asking a question.

"Where's Annabelle?". I mused out loud, "The canyons, the mountains, the jungle. She could be anywhere.". Patricia sighed, "I was afraid of that.". I hugged her warmly with one hand as I drove the wheel with the other, comforting her, "Annabelle is a smart girl. She can make it to Metropolis, after all, she is a determined kid. Heck, she would be there first before us. Can you imagine her welcoming us?".

Patricia chuckled, "I hope you're right. Annabelle can be full of surprises. We just need to focus on getting there, right?". I nodded with a smile, "Right.". _I hope Anna's taking rest in a safe place._


	10. Chapter 10

(Annabelle's P.O.V.) -About the same time-

I groaned silently as I rubbed my head gingerly for I obviously hit something, and I opened my eyes, widening them in shock. Before me, was a green, woodsy jungle, and I could hear sounds in the distance. I got up slowly, checking to make sure that I wasn't hurt despite the slowly forming bruises around my neck. I was so relieved that I wasn't dead, figuring that I was saved somehow, and brought here.

I saw that I had my dog whistle still, and I blew it, hoping that Clark would hear me, but only screeches of creatures out there were briefly louder at the moment, and I bit my lip, wanting to know where I am exactly. I then climbed up a tree with plenty of limbs to grab into, and once I burst through the top, I saw the red sun, and far ahead of me was miles of jungle, and mountains in the distance.

I then realized that I must have been sent to the future, the one with Vandal Savage, as I clearly see the planet with the broken rings; Saturn. I sighed silently, acknowledging that Clark and Mom would have been sent here too. I looked back behind me, and saw more jungle, frowning mightily as I knew I had to head to Metropolis. I just hope Vandal Savage doesn't mind having a kid in his home.

I climbed down, looking for a puddle so I can find where I can go with the help of a handmade compass. I was grateful that Daddy taught me that trick. After some moments, I finally knew where to go. I grabbed a sturdy, tough stick for defense, wishing I had a knife or something, but it's better than nothing.

I learned how to trail after the mutated cockroaches quietly, and hide/dodge from the mutated panthers in the trees. Food was more plentiful here in the jungle compared to the desert. Water was easy to find, through I had to rough-make a wood-like bowl to boil water very closely to any scrap campfire I could make upon several evenings.

I knew there were mutant wasps and Savage's mutated dragonflies somewhere near Metropolis as I presumed from the episode. As time passed, my clothes went ragged, and soon, I had noticed that the nights were getting cooler, so I took to make a leaf nest frequently. Unfortunately, good things eventually has to end with the bad things coming in to make it sorta unfair.

It wasn't even a month later when I was in a fight with a couple of panthers over some meat I scavenged from the cockroaches. Now the mutant panthers were a whole different species from the familiar kind I knew back home, as there are apparent differences between the two kinds. The panthers here were impossibly strawberry blond or blood red, with neon yellow eyes or blue-silver eyes, and they are large as a tiger, and their teeth are freaking sabers!

The panthers I was battling were simply adolescents, probably being tested out by their folks to find prey, and they found me. Luckily, I had updated my staff a few days ago, sharpened with a old saber tooth, thanks to a long-dead panther I found in a cave. Unfortunately, I couldn't scream for help, and I cursed my disability for the millionth time.

It wasn't hard to imagine that two panthers would win against a human, but not if I fight back. But as I had realized that those panthers were well-advanced with stamina, I couldn't keep up my strength, and I got nasty wounds. Last thing I remembered before I blacked out, thanks to blood loss and overexertion of strength and determination, was numerous shots, and a yell accompanying the pained screeches of the cats.

I didn't know if it was evening or the next morning, but when I came to, I was bandaged up, and Vandal Savage was actually wetting my forehead when he noticed that I was waking up. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake up. You were having a quite rough fever. Those panthers nearly had you done for.". I blinked, tilted my head softly.

"You are in my home. I brought you here to heal up from those nasty wounds, through you'd end up with a couple of scars, I have to admit.". Vandal continued, and I looked around, and sure enough, I recognized the walls, through I was in a bedroom, resting in the most comfortable bed I ever felt. I smiled softly, and Vandal sighed, "You're certainly a strong child. If I may ask, are you Annabelle?".

I nodded firmly, and Vandal smiled, "Good. Superman and your mother has been talking about you on the radio, through I couldn't dare to reply back. Superman may have a grudge about me yet it has been thousands of years.".

I frowned, signing, "You saved my life. Superman loves and cares for me as he does for my mom, and he won't be angry at you, maybe wary, but he isn't one to hold a grudge.".

Vandal stoically nodded, "I suppose you're right. Now, how are you feeling?". I shrugged, signing, "A bit hungry. A bit tired.". Vandal chuckled, "You have fought those panthers well. You must be indeed hungry and tired after all that fighting.".

I ducked my head sheepishly, smiling shyly. Vandal then got up from his chair, smiling softly with a hint of amusement. "How about some stew?". I nodded brightly, and Vandal smiled widely, "Perfect. And oh, here's a couple of books for you while waiting. I am afraid to admit that I don't know what children read these days, but it's the best I could.".

He pulled two books from a nearby dresser, gave them to me, and I grinned as I recognized the first one, through the other one, I hadn't seen before. I gestured with a shoo gesture, and Vandal laughed softly, "Been a while since I had made lunch for a guest, but hey, my cooking skills are supreme. I shall be back in a bit, Annabelle.". I nodded before opening the recognized book to the first page, proceeding to read, hearing distinct footsteps.

Two months had passed with updates of my mom and Superman's journey on the radio in the Watchtower which Vandal and I visited every other day, seeing where they're coming from on the map that Vandal made. My friendship with Vandal was strangely good as I knew he was a criminal, having fought the Justice League many times, yet he is sort of funny, eccentric, very smart, and a wicked awesome cook as well.

I helped him with his hobbies, learning things from him, teaching him to play games with me. In return, he taught me how to ride one of his dragonfly mounts, reading out loud a story sometimes, and surprisingly, he supervised over me casually while I drove the tractor in the backyard.

Finally, the day came with Vandal approaching me in the evening after a dragonfly ride to the Watchtower. I was picking off the vegetables in the garden, and bringing them to the stocked fridge. "Annabelle, I just received news from Superman. He and your mother's in the vicinity surrounding Metropolis. They will be here tomorrow. And of course, you must be missing them very much.".

I skipped happily, grinning as I signed, "Thank you so much, Vandal! I really missed them. I am so going with you. I have to see them!". Vandal chuckled, "It's no trouble, Annabelle. It's the first time I would ever see a child reunite with a family.".

I blinked at the sad tone when he said 'family', and I realized that he must have really missed his family so much. I mean, thousands of years, immortal. I couldn't handle that! Then I tilted my head as I realized something. In this timeline, Vandal had been so good to me, yet I knew that when I and the others head back to the past, there wouldn't be no eccentric, redemptive Vandal as Superman would stop it before happening.

I hugged Vandal, startling him greatly, "Annabelle, what is wrong?". I signed gingerly after I let go, "You didn't have family for a long, long time. You've been so lonely until I came. You're a good man now, and I am shocked to realize that you have been a uncle to me.".

Vandal blinked in bewilderment, open-mouthed for a few moments before speaking, "You'd say that? Me, a uncle of sorts to you?". I nodded, smiling, and Vandal smiled warmly, hugging me back, "That makes me happy, dear Annabelle. Now, shall we eat? I am rather hungry after the trip.". I nodded, and the night passed quite peacefully, and morning came, and I walked with Vandal to the Watchtower, waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I quickly walked with Clark, sighing in relief as the Watchtower came into sight. I shook my head, the messy/greasy bands of my blonde hair falling over my eyes, having grown past my shoulders, nearly reaching the middle of my back. I am now wearing one of the mutant wolves' pelt as I killed him with my hammer I owned for months in this journey, through my wounds are still healing.

That damn wolf nearly tore my leg to shreds, until Clark cut him in the side, startling the wolf to come off my leg, and it gave me the moment to grab my hammer and kill him upon the head, through it had nearly bought me down to hurling out the remnants of the last scraps of food.

Luckily, with the alpha killed by Clark, the remaining wolves were tamed eventually, and it took time to bandage and clean my wounds; a nasty wolf bite, and some claw marks. I knew that I have to take self-defense classes once I get to Clark's world as I am his girlfriend, there's bound to be situations that I would have to save myself sooner or later.

My sanity and life was kept up quite well, thanks to Clark's company. I couldn't imagine how the other Clark felt when he came here, thorough Vandal would have had it harder, thanks to living alone for thousands of years. Yet I had a feeling that Vandal won't be alone when we are edging closer to the Watchtower. I really missed my baby girl so much.

I gasped when I saw Annabelle standing next to Vandal, a bright smile ear to ear, and I called out, "Annabelle!". She instantly ran up to me, a sound escaping me as she came into my arms roughly, and I sobbed lightly as I held her, feeling her body shake in happiness and joy, knowing that she's crying happily in her own way.

Clark ruffled Annabelle's hair warmly in the corner of my eyes as he hugged us warmly, hearing his laugh of joy. "Thank goodness that you're all right, Anna.". Annabelle pulled from me lightly, still smiling gingerly as she signed, "I was surviving alone for nearly a month until Vandal saved me.".

I widened my eyes, "What do you mean by 'Vandal saved you'?". Annabelle looked over to Vandal, and Vandal asked softly, "Do you want me to tell them?". Annabelle nodded lightly, her long light brown hair now reaching by her waist, dressed in a shockingly clean green t-shirt and blue jeans, and black shoes.

Vandal sighed softly, "I was out exploring when I heard roars and snarls. I was curious of what's going on, and when I got closer, I saw young Annabelle struggling to fight off two young panthers while being wounded badly. I saved her life, shooting off the panthers with my blaster gun. She had a fever from the infections, yet she was a strong child, having fought through it for two days.".

Clark blinked in shock, "You fought panthers, Anna?". Annabelle nodded, signing, "I was in this very jungle someplace further. They and I was fighting over a scrap of meat, admittedly a large piece at that, but still. There was quite some blood loss from the wounds, but with lots of rest and food, and living in Vandal's home helped with that.".

I sighed heavily, "Well, I couldn't ground you for a past event, but promise me that you'll get a regular whistle or something in case you're in danger. That dog whistle would work for Superman, but not for me, okay?". Annabelle nodded, and then signed to Vandal, "Can you tell them now?".

Vandal nodded, "Okay. Superman, ma'am, I believe I can be of some help. I have a time machine. Toyman's machine, he never understood the implications of the technology, never acknowledging that it would have sent you and the others to various places and times. But as I am immortal, I cannot go back, but you can. However, I need help. There's one missing piece that has been taken from me, and it's important to the time machine.".

I looked at Clark, and gestured for him to say something, and Clark sighed, "You clearly have saved Annabelle's life, gave her shelter and food, and that would be more than enough for me to trust you, Savage. I, and Patricia will join you in receiving this missing piece.".

Annabelle now looked affronted, signing furiously, "Let me go with you! I am not so letting you out of my sight again! I survived without help for awhile, please let me come with you!".

I blinked in shock at her stubborn attitude, and realized that she won't cave into any orders right now, and Vandal chuckled, "Annabelle has been self-taught by my books of self-defense. She's very persistent once she focuses upon something. I couldn't deny her requests once I've gotten used to her presence.".

Clark chuckled, "That's Anna. Cleverer than any child her age.". He looked at Annabelle, "You promise that you shall stay in our sight once we're receiving the missing piece?". Annabelle nodded firmly, "I triple promise on my heart, Superman!". I nodded, and sighed lightly.

"Then we must take upon some food and rest before we head out again, which I presume correctly?". I spoke, and Vandal smiled warmly, "Lovely! Yes, lunch sounds delightful. And yes, you're right, Miss Patricia. A nest of mutant cockroaches has taken a zero-energy device some years ago from me, and despite being unable to die, I never took any motivation to go after them until recently.".

I smiled softly at Vandal, "Then what are we waiting for?". Vandal chuckled, looked at Annabelle softly, "Now I know where your personality comes from, dear Annabelle.". Annabelle smirked, signing, "You haven't seen Mom pissed off, Vandal.".

Vandal only raised an eyebrow, shrugging softly with a small smile. I knew I have to ask and talk with Annabelle about Vandal as he seems genuinely different from the other Vandal I remembered.


	12. Chapter 12

(No One's P.O.V.)

It was some hours later when the group reached one of the mesas where the nest of cockroaches live, and the battle was more furious than ever as they somehow had sensed that one of the group had been recently injured, and were directed at Patricia much to her horror.

Annabelle, not wanting her mother to be killed by those monster cockroaches, she shocked everybody by changing into a panther, a mutant panther at that. She's a juvenile, due to her age, and her pelt were a impossible color that no one, not even Vandal had expected. It was a snow white color. And the eyes are only the human reminder of Annabelle; the warm brown orbs she owned, and she has sabers as well.

She fought admirably for a beginner, but that caused the cockroaches to scramble to her as they had smelled red meat in Annabelle's new body as there were drawn blood. Patricia was furiously scared for her daughter, and again to Vandal and Superman's shock, Patricia changed, not a mutant panther, but a mutant wolf this time!

Being a middle-aged adult, she became a full-sized wolf, and her pelt and eyes traded colors; light brown fur and gold-yellow eyes. She got the armor on her sides, and large teeth as well. She fought incredibly good for a beginner, but luckily in time, Superman got the miniature sun aka the zero-energy device, and got his powers back.

Once the group reunited with the cockroaches scared off, Annabelle and Patricia changed back to normal, and Superman carried them back to Vandal's home as the dragonfly mounts had been killed and eaten by the cockroaches. The girls has been shocked that they had new powers, and with Vandal and Superman figuring that in the battles between the panthers and the wolves, the blood of all must have mixed in the girls' bodies, and brought forward a gene that mutated the DNA, hence the girls' new forms.

With Vandal putting in the miniature sun behind the walls of the time machine, Superman helped the girls to presume their new forms with practice for some time along with rest as the battle with the cockroaches has been exhausting.

Energized once again by the next day, Superman and the girls are all ready to head to Superman's home, and with handshakes and a bittersweet hug between Annabelle and Vandal, the time machine was now working, and directed to a time and place, the trio went through the portal with a sad yet smiling Vandal watching after them.

* * *

The Justice League sans Superman was momentarily remembering Superman after Lobo reminded them indifferently, and one villain was targeting Batman; Deadshot. In the moment that the shot was fired accurately at Batman's face, he was saved, and quickly disabled Deadshot. It was revealed that Superman saved Batman, returning live and well.

He was accompanied by two large creatures; a panther and a wolf who both snarled at Lobo when he cut into the reunion of Superman and the rest of the Justice League. Superman told him never to step into Metropolis again after he settled his companions down.

Lobo angrily left, leaving Superman to explain while he led the others to stop the past Vandal's crimes and change the future. Meanwhile, in the future, in the ruins of Metropolis, Vandal sat upon a mostly-eroded bench, wondering and praying when something caught his eye.

He was surprised to see a caped-flying black-furred wolf playing Frisbee with a child, then various people laughing and talking, the buildings new and shining upon the disappearing ruins, and then he finally saw a statue of a costumed-grown up Annabelle in her two forms; human and panther, and Vandal smiled to himself as he vanished out of sight, "Thank you, Annabelle, for making me part of your family.".


	13. Chapter 13

***Mindspeak is in _Italics_**

-A few hours later-

Back in the Watchtower, after the Vandal Savage thing was fixed successfully, Superman finally was able to introduce his companions to his old friends. "My friends, since it's now safe and well, it's time for you all to meet my companions. Girls, go ahead.".

The large wolf gave a soft whuff, then slowly changed as to not make the rest of the team any more edgy than they are, and Patricia appeared, smiled, "I would never imagine to meet the rest of the Justice League, but I am. My name is Patricia Chamorro. I am from another dimension where you are, I apologize for this, but only fictional characters.".

Batman narrowed his eyes, "I presume that means that we don't exist in your old dimension yet we are in stories?". Patricia nodded sadly, "You presume correctly, Batman. I never doubted that you are the greatest detective, and Superman never proved me wrong yet.".

"Wait, wait, are you saying that there is no super-powered people or anything over there?". gasped a wide-eyed Flash. Patricia shook her head, "Honestly, the top coolest thing over there is child geniuses or mixed-breed wild cats.".

"But then why are you a shapeshifter then?". asked Wonder Woman curiously. Patricia smiled, "Ah, that came to be when I and my daughter fought with mutant wolves and panthers. Speaking of, Annabelle, what are you waiting for?".

The panther gave a growl before changing a tad quickly than her mother, and Annabelle blinked softly, waved a hand. "For some miraculous reason, she can talk in her panther form, but as human, I am afraid that she's mute. She can sign as to communicate.".

J'onn smiled softly, "Perhaps if I can help you have a mind-speak line, Miss Annabelle?". Annabelle tilted her head lightly, seeming to think for a moment before smiling and signing, "I trust him, Mom.". Patricia nodded, "All right. She gives permission, J'onn, and I do as well.".

J'onn smiled brightly, "This won't hurt.". Patricia and Annabelle felt a sort of tingle in their minds, a gentle probe, then a line of mind-speak was set almost instantly. _Hi! It's so great to meet you all. Flash, is it true that you can run on water?"._

Flash grinned, laughing, _"Kid, it's easy as a breeze when I run on water. It's pretty cool!"_ Annabelle giggled silently, and then looked over to see Hawkgirl, _"Are you really born with those wings?"._ Hawkgirl chuckled softly, _"Yes, through the wings were bitsy-tiny at the time."._ Annabelle clapped her hands softly, _"Awesome! Wonder Woman, were you shocked when you found that you were fighting Superman in that trick by Felix Faust?"._

Wonder Woman widened her eyes, then turned her glance to Superman who smiled sheepishly, "Apparently, it was in a story that Anna saw. I thought you wouldn't want me to embarrass you if I spoke about it, and I didn't.". Wonder Woman sighed softly, "Fair enough.".

She smiled to Annabelle softly, "Yes, I was greatly shocked yet appalled as Superman is one of my friends. Faust tricked us all.". Flash groaned softly, "Don't remind me, I still get shivers about that fire-breathing giant snake!".

J'onn raised an eyebrow, "Really, after I dealt a heavy blow at the snake?". Flash shrugged with a lopsided smile. Batman spoke, "Why'd you come with Superman?".

Patricia frowned softly, "It wasn't our decision at first as we were taken by one of Toyman's missing beam-fireballs, but as I and my daughter realized once we discovered that we are shapeshifters, we knew we need support behind us, even through we don't know if there are 'others' of us here in your world. I could be wrong or not.".

Annabelle spoke up, _"And I want to help too! I could be 'Snowcat' and Mom, I like 'Wolfshifter' for her."._ Green Lantern chuckled, "Those are good names.". Annabelle grinned softly, _"Thanks, GL! Can you make a panther from your power?"._

Green Lantern blinked, "I could try.". His ring glowed and flashed, and a large glowing cat was prowling around Annabelle who touched the illusion's forehead gently, smiling brightly. Superman chuckled, "I think she is where she truly belongs, Patricia.", putting a hand softly upon Patricia's shoulder.

Patricia smiled softly, moved to touch Superman's hand warmly with a look in her eyes, "She'd never looked so much happier before, not even with Vandal. I'd always do this all over again, Kal.", saying the last comment in a whisper, barely noticing that Batman had observed the subtle yet obvious love between Patricia and Superman.

He prayed that this woman won't hurt Clark as much as Lois did, breaking up with him, wondering if Patricia knew of Superman's secret identity and the others if everything was revealed in her old dimension's stories. He knew he has little to nothing about Patricia Chamorro or her daughter, but that doesn't mean about finding the Charmorros or learning if Patricia has a maiden name before her current last name.

And of course, if there wasn't any 'others' of Patricia and Annabelle here, they will be allowed to presume their secret civilian lives through it wasn't said yet, and they will need the support of the Justice League to train themselves as the new members, for it clearly was seen that they were civilians almost all their lives if Batman wasn't mistaken.


	14. Chapter 14

-Almost 3 years later- Epilogue

(Annabelle's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I sat in the cafeteria, playing with my food as I wasn't much in the mood to eat as I was worried for Mom. A nudge in my side distracted me, and I looked over to see my boyfriend, Jason Todd aka Red Robin. He was in his outfit, indicating that he was in a mission.

He asked worriedly, "I heard about your mom. Your dad's with her?". I nodded, signing weakly, "She's a month early. I am really worried.". Mom and Dad (Clark) had dated within the first year since the return, and got married a couple of months later, and now expecting a pair of twins.

The others in the Justice League became like aunts, uncles, older brothers/sisters to me, and they are worried about Mom as well, not much as I and Dad is, but still. The world had welcomed me and Mom really good since we had appeared sometime since the return, saving people in that train crash outside of San Antonio.

A kid started calling me White Cat, but several people had been fighting over the name of my alter-ego, bantering between 'White Cat', 'Snowcat', or 'Albino'. I was outraged when I heard the last name, knowing that it's not true to myself, knowing albinos are pink-eyed and rather spotted among white skin.

Miraculously for some reason, when I shift partially, having my panther ears and tail, I was able to talk, albeit roughly, due to being unable to speak since my birth. Having a wicked cool outfit thanks to Dad and Uncle Bruce; snow white tights, a belt of gadgets, a nifty cape, a eyemask with accessible film, sleeve gloves, and having my hair down which is reaching by mid-back.

I have my hair up in a ponytail in my civilian outlook, dressed in rebel clothes which both amused and annoyed Mom. We had took upon Mom's maiden name while she dated Dad; Patricia and Annabelle Groves. Uncle Bruce helped with the new driver licenses, docs, all that official stuff for us to be able to get around.

Then of course, Mom became a Kent when she married Dad civically while I chose to keep my last name as it makes sense in a way that if anyone threatened the Justice League in revealing secret identities and all, it would be more harder for them to track me than if I had adopted Dad's last name.

Dad understood happily abeit a bit sad, yet Grandma and Grandpa Kent still loves me for who I am, forever adopting me as their first grandchild. They were thrilled much to Dad's embarrassment and to Mom's amusement, and they are even growing more excited about the new babies; my half-siblings.

Anyhow, with a plan, I showed up to the Daily Planet as I was stressed and frustrated about the battle of names for my alter ego. Mom had it easy enough. She was coined 'Wolfshifter' almost from the first day she and I was revealed, but me, I don't know why it was difficult, maybe due to my age at the time, or that I was the first junior member of the Justice League.

I demanded to talk with someone, and Dad, who was Clark at the time, said that his boss, Perry White would help me. Noticing that I was a no-nonsense girl, a incredible superhero, Perry was actually friendly, and I told him that I had taken notice of the name issue about myself, and decided to put a stop to it by making a vote.

He suggested that the Daily Planet has connections to Facebook which was starting out by this time which I was glad to see as some things are the same. Perry ordered every single employee who's a user of Facebook to collaborate together of a poll to vote between the two names I heard and liked; 'White Cat' and 'Snowcat'.

I was literally shocked about two days later when I came by again, and I was amazed by the total votes. 'Snowcat' literally hit the rooftops, creating a down-slide from 'White Cat'. And the Daily Planet's statement online and in the newspapers was announcing, "Justice League Junior takes upon 'Snowcat'!".

Eventually, I was teaming up with the others about my age or so, and the world never had looked much better than now. I learned so much, and am still learning as apparently, I have to show up in public in my alter ego sometimes, reading out loud to kids or things like that as Superman, Flash, and sometimes Wonder Woman does.

But right now, all of that is behind me as I am heck as worried about Mom. She had been reaching the 8th month of her pregnancy when something happened. I never had seen Dad look so horrified before, not even when I watched 'him' sacrifice his life for his friends back in my ex-dimension.

A sigh sounded out, and I blinked, looking at Jason, realizing that I was lost in thought, and he looked concerned for me. "I am sure she's fine. She's in the hospital ward a floor down! You know Bats went beyond the horizon to build everything including the ward.".

I sighed lightly, noticing that my tail was furiously twitching, realizing that I was so frayed as I could speak now. Roughly, I spoke, "You're right. But what if something's happening right now? I don't wanna lose Mom or the twins!".

Jason softly hugged me, rubbing my back as to comfort me, murmuring quietly, "Annie, it's okay. I cannot promise that they would be fine, but you know that Supes wouldn't stop giving up on your mom or the twins. Heck, Bats is freaking out too!". I raised an eyebrow in surprise at that comment, and perhaps Jason is right as he knew Uncle Bruce himself for a long time.

I frowned slightly when I glanced upon that scar on his face, peeking across underneath the eye-mask, and I remembered the only time I ever saw Uncle Bruce freaking out. It was the time when Jason was taken by the Joker as Robin 2. Luckily, I had been dating Jason for a few months already at the time, and I knew his scent by heart, being like a rough tone of ginger.

Gods, I was appalled and horrified at his appearance when I and Uncle Bruce found him. Dad had been in outer space with GL at the time, and Mom was barely two months pregnant as well. The experience had made him more wary and far more mature as he was cocky before, and leaving him permanent scars from it.

Of course, it was far different from my experience, but it had brought us closer and he happily understood that he can move on as long as he has support from his family, friends, and me. I heard a chuckle, "You're thinking again, Snow.".

I smirked as I refocused, seeing him smile, and I spoke again, "Memories, Red.". Jason nodded. I then looked over, hearing the familiar sound of hyper-speed, and Uncle Wally appeared, grinning softly. "Kid, they're okay! The twins are out and breathing. Wolf is tired, but she's good.". I exhaled in relief, barely noticing that my voice is leaving me.

I nodded, signing, "I'm going to see them.". Uncle Wally smiled, "Gotcha.", saluting once before rushing off, apparently heading to tell the others. I shifted, wanting to go faster so I can see Mom and the others sooner, and I glanced at Jason who smiled, "I will be there in awhile. You need to be first, I know.". I snorted, purring softly before I ran off, my paws barely touching the floor.

It wasn't even five minutes later when I made it to the hospital ward, hearing soft babbles through the open door, and I turned around the banister, two unfamiliar scents hitting me. Oh, I recognized the baby scent, due to several missions I did on earth, but among the baby scent and the gender scent, there's always a individual scent of the baby, and it never leaves as the baby grows.

As I came closer, my eyes locked upon Dad standing on the left side of Mom's bed, and Mom was half sitting and half laying, holding two tiny bundles. From the one in Mom's right arm, I can scent that it's a boy, and that his individual scent is like a rather distinct tone of nutmeg, and the one in Mom's left arm, I scented that it's a girl, and that her scent is like a light tone of rosewood.

Mom has this ability as well through there were some slight variations from the same scents we had discovered, and figured that it had to do with the receptors in our different forms, being a feline and a canine. I shifted quickly, and Mom smiled, "Say hello to your brother and sister, Annabelle.". I smiled, edging closer, looking curiously at my new siblings.

My brother has Mom's blond hair in a few wisps on his forehead, and his skin tone is similar to Dad's skin tone, and his eyes are cobalt blue. He blinked at me, babbled as he took me in, then suddenly, wolf ears appeared, looking to be dirty blond in color. I realized that I had kept my cat ears as I was still nervous to meet my siblings.

I chuckled, "He's a natural already.". Dad rumbled a laugh, "They're half Kryptonian and half Shapeshifter, indeed.". I smiled, and then looked over to my sister, having raven black hair in a 's' curl, warm brown eyes, and a darker tone of Mom's skin tone. She gave a little sneeze, suddenly whipping out her own set of wolf ears, being a midnight black in color.

I laughed, "You definitely are going to be like Batman in a way, staying in the shadows with that color. Perhaps you could be called 'Shadow' or 'Wolfgirl'.".

"Already giving names for her future alter ego, Anna?". asked Dad in amusement. I grinned in amusement, "Duh!". Mom chuckled softly. "How about your brother? Any ideas?".

I tapped my chin for a moment as I took another glance upon my brother. "Well, there was only one in mind, and it sounds a bit ironic, mind you, but I will give it a shot. 'Dash'.".

Dad blinked, "Well, that kinda makes sense as he reminds me of the kid and the fact that wolves are fast.". Mom nodded, then frowned slightly, "That would be a bit difficult as it's both neutral for a civilian name and a superhero name.".

Dad nodded, "Good point. What deviates the furthest from Dash yet keeping in mind?". I racked my mind for civilian names, searching though classmates and friends' names. Then I remembered something as I had researched this world here. There was no J. Rowlings here, and hence, no Harry Potter series which was upsetting for me.

I spoke, "How about Draco?". Mom laughed, "Ever to find another reminder, darling. Hmm, Draco Jordan Kent.". Dad's smile widened, "That's a way to honor my birth father. I like it. Anne?". I nodded, growing comfortable with the presence of my siblings, signing happily, "It's perfect.".

Mom smiled, glanced at my sister, "Now for you, how about Jasmine Victoria Kent?". I grinned as Dad chuckled softly, "I like it.". I gave a nod at Mom's brief glance. Then I heard crying, and I looked over to see the rest of the Justice League, with Aunt Diana comforting a sniffing Uncle Wally.

I saw Jason at the side of the door, his smile directed at me, and Dad called out, "Come in, and meet the new additions to the family. Diana, how do you feel about being godmother of our daughter?". Aunt Diana gasped, "Oh, I'd be honored! Thank you! And for your son?".

Mom was the one who took to speak next, "That was a bit hard to decide, but we choose J'onn to be our son's godfather, if you don't mind?". Uncle J'onn smiled brightly, "I'd be happy to be his godfather.". I grinned softly, and I poked Mom's shoulder, gesturing to hold one of my siblings. Mom smiled, gracefully gave Jasmine into my arms.

Jasmine cooed lightly with Aunt Diana and Aunt Shayera at my sides, adoring the little one, while I saw Dad holding Draco, and I internally was amused to see such a sight, all my uncles complimenting Draco, with Jason helping fluff Mom's pillows as she's looking a tad exhausted.

I only wished Uncle Vandal was here to see this, but I knew he wouldn't as he didn't exist technically. He would have said something witty or complimented about the twins. He was right about one thing. A future was difficult if you didn't have someone to share it with.

We are all truly sharing our lives as Jasmine and Draco's the future of the Justice League. The team just got bigger, and it will keep on as long as Earth's here.


End file.
